Land of make believe Part II of Genesis
by gshsgvdjsgjdhssbddbhs
Summary: The Doctor, Rose and Charlie land on a planet where fiction becomes reality. Sequel to Dangerous Liasions, though it's not entirely essential to the story. COMPLETE.
1. Crimson King

**YO! I haven't written a story in ages. It's mainly due to the fact that I got too much work but I haven't forgotten you all! Anyway this picks up where my last fanfic Dangerous Liasions left the story.**

**Disclaimer:- I do not own The Doctor, Rose or the TARDIS. That all belongs to the BBC.**

She ran.

It was coming for her. From all directions. She could not detect what it was just yet but she could feel its presence. All around her, it was black as ink, where no stars shone nor a moon hung suspended in the sky.

She ran without thinking when the voices began.

_ALL HAIL THE CRIMSON KING_

She could not handle it anymore. She was trapped in this dream world with no help at all.

The voices became louder and she ran once more, not knowing where she was heading.

The voices boomed louder and louder each hailing the Crimson King and when it seemed that the voices were upon her, the scene changed suddenly.

She was suddenly standing in bright daylight in the middle of the desert. An abandoned petrol station stood in the distance. The voices had stopped and she could feel the intensity of the sun hung in the sky. Only it gave off a strange light. It was not natural like every other sun. It lit the land up in a reddish tone. Crimson some could say.

She looked about. The sand was warm underneath her feet and there, only a few metres away from her, stood a door. It was perfectly balanced, and was made of a dark wood. She walked up to the door and noticed a sign on the door. It said _The Deceiver._ She put her hand on the golden knob, which was cool in her hand, and she opened the door.

Darkness poured out of the door and she moved back astonished that this door could lead somewhere else. In the centre of the door stood a rose, suspended in the air. She suddenly felt the urge to protect the rose.

As before the scene changed suddenly. It was dark again, but this time she cold make out a Tower in the middle of it all, with one bright beam crossing over its path. Suddenly the voices started up anew, and it chilled her to the bone.

_ALL HAIL THE CRIMSON KING_

She woke up with a start.

The dreams were getting worse.

At some point, she would have to tell the Doctor about these dreams.

At some point, Marie said to herself, and lay awake for some time.


	2. Experiments

**Second chapter. Yay. Honestly don't know when the next chapter will be up. Already got the story planned for Charlie and the Doctor but I'm having trouble with Rose at the moment. Anyway, please r&r. Love to hear your thoughts, and any suggestions on Rose would be greatly appreciated.**

The three (prisoners?) were strapped onto separate tables. The three of them were unconscious. All around technology and science thrummed. No light ever entered this room, this tower of which the three were imprisoned. The entire room was made of metal and wires ran across the floor like silent snakes. Lights flickered once or twice in the darkness, but the main light was focused on the three people.

Chloe picked up her scanner and began to scan the first male. She was very pretty. She had long black hair, and wore some glasses, and would not look out of place in the 21st century. She looked at the male and began to study him in detail while the scanner was collecting its data. She thought him very handsome, and reminded her of someone she once knew, but lost contact with after she agreed to this project. Of course, she had lost contact with almost everyone since she agreed to this. She was very reluctant to knock these people out, as had not had any contact for almost 5 years, but her love of her job and her duty forced her to knock these three strangers out. She had no idea how they landed on this planet, but once they were knocked out she had them carried up to laboratory, her tower, along with the Blue Box which appeared as suddenly as they did. She did not carry them herself, she had subjects to do that. Some very special subjects.

The scan had finished with the first male. Chloe looked down at her results. Human. Around 20 years old. Name of Charlie Williams. Chloe studied her subject one last time, and decided that this one posed no threat to her or the project. She knew exactly what to do with him.

She walked over to the main controls and pressed some buttons. A screen appeared and again some buttons were pushed. Charlie, still unconscious, suddenly dematerialised from the table into nothing.

Chloe walked over to the next subject. Another male, but somehow slightly different to Charlie. He looked human, was wearing some tartan jacket, with a shirt and tie and white trainers. She began her scan. She hated doing all this, but her love for the job came over all these obstacles. The agency classed this mission as top secret, and no-one was allowed to land on the planet without strict permission. How these three got on here baffled Chloe, but Chloe was also given orders that if anyone was to somehow land on the planet that she was allowed to use force against them to study them for further information. She was then allowed to deal with them as she seemed fit. She had dealt with Charlie. He would fit in perfectly with the scenario she just created.

The scan had finished with the second male. Time Lord. Chloe took a moment to register this. She believed them to be myths, but obviously he was one as the scanner is never wrong. Age 900. Again she took a moment with this. She had some vague recollections of Time Lords and knew that they could changed their appearance sometimes. She checked the scanner more accurately and found out that The Doctor, as that was his name according to the scanner, was in his 10th body. She left the Doctor a moment to study the last subject. He could prove a threat to her and the entire project.

She began her scan of the last subject, which was a female. She reminded Chloe so much of herself when she was younger, before the Agency manipulated and corrupted the minds of the younger generation. She longed for the days where she could just be herself again, but the Agency controlled most of everything these days, even history.

The scan finished. Rose Tyler. Around the same age as Charlie. Human.

Chloe studied her results for a few minutes more and decided to experiment. She looked back at the Doctor and thought about the history of his people. She had heard of the Time War, and how the Time Lords had been wiped out. This must mean that the Doctor is the last of people, or maybe only a few remain. They were an endangered species.

Chloe experimented with the two subjects a little further with some instruments neither the Doctor or Rose would have ever seen before. Chloe pulled some materials out of the Doctor and placed them into Rose.

She then went back to her controls as she did with Charlie, and set another scenario for Rose Tyler. As Charlie did earlier, Rose Tyler dematerialised from the table, into the scenario that Chloe had set for her. She knew that young people from the 21st century loved the movies and film, and now they have a chance to be the star in their very own film.

As for the Doctor she would keep him here and experiment further.

She took an instrument off the table and began to listen intently on his two beating hearts. It's not everyday you came across an unconscious Time Lord.


	3. Starring Role

**This was an easy chapter to write. I have the story planned out for Charlie but I am still struggling with Rose. Suggestions are very welcome. Criticism and your views are also welcome.**

Charlie woke up lying face down in the snow. He was freezing as he was not wearing sufficient clothing to stand this cold. Luckily the sun was out, so it should warm up, but a massive tower was blocking the sun from Charlie.

"Wake up, Wake up, we're almost there now." A voice said beside him and he felt hands lift him up on his feet. He could see a massive crowd of people in the distance, with flashing cameras, but they were all behind closed gates.

"COME FORWARD." A voice boomed out of nowhere.

Charlie staggered for a bit but soon found his footing while having support from whoever had lifted him up. Charlie looked at him. He was old, and Charlie was amazed he found the strength to lift him up as he was not the lightest person in the world. He was wrapped up warm and must have looked odd next to him as Charlie was wearing summer clothing. Charlie then noticed that there was collection of people standing in front of a massive building. It was huge, with steaming towers and a massive W on the front of it. There were 8 people standing in front of the gates, some did not acknowledge Charlie at all, some looked down on him. 4 of the people were children, and Charlie felt that these children were not nice at all. The other 4 were presumably their parents.

Charlie tried to remember what had happened as he staggered towards the other 8 with the old man. His life had changed considerably over the last few months. A few months ago he had a normal young adult living in the UK with two great mates and a girlfriend called Tina. Then a few days short of his 20th birthday, they had all decided to go out and celebrate. Tina would meet him in the nightclub they had all agreed would be the best place to begin their night of celebration, and the Chris, Charlie's mate, and Charlie himself would meet her and Darren there. All was going to plan until Tina had a few too many to drink and ended up being the life and soul of the party. It had raged Charlie when he saw her kissing another man though it was meant to be Charlie's special night, and he stormed out of the club, not wanting to see anyone. Then he met Marie and his life changed forever. She took him to the Time Agency in the future where she works and changed his identity completely to someone who they had presumed dead. It was strictly against the rules to bring people from the past to the future, but Marie thought it would work, as no-one had seen Jack Harkness for many months and rumour had it he had died in the 'Gamestation Game' as it was known. No-one really knew what had happened then, as it was many years into the future, and the Time Agency had forbidden any agent to go over the year 20,000. They did not want to know the future as such as it may alter the course of everything, but the past seemed a safer place to visit.

Charlie worked with Marie for a bit before they were both set on a mission to visit the origins of the French Revolution. They were both thrilled at undertaking this as they would not have to be as careful. Unfortunately for them, the Time Agency sent another agent to accompany them. An agent, in all aspects, who abided by the rules as much as she could, and broke them if something threatened her, the mission or the agency. Everything was going smoothly until the TARDIS had showed up with the Doctor and Rose. A greater scheme had been planned for this mission and the Doctor and Rose had uncovered a part of it. This had been enough for Marie and Charlie. Charlie's identity was revealed, and the Agency would be hunting them. Of course the Doctor had offered to take them with him and Rose, but they had little choice. It was either be a fugitive or surrender and face the consequences. Neither chose the latter.

Charlie and the old man had arrived at the entrance with the rest of the people. Charlie could have a really good look at them now.

There were two girls, and two boys, with either their mother or their father. One was chewing gum continuously which bugged Charlie. She was wearing a blue velvety type clothing which would not look out of place in a gym or on anyone doing exercise. Charlie assumed the woman next to her was her mother, as they were both wearing the same clothing, with the other being considerably taller and also, to Charlie's annoyance, chewing gum in the same manner.

"Eyes on the prize Violet, eyes on the prize." The mother said to her daughter, Violet. The child said nothing.

Next to the first couple stood a very large boy, who was stuffing his face with chocolate. His hands were covered with melted chocolate and his clothes had chocolate on them also. Around his mouth, chocolate covered half of his chubby face, and like Violet, was chewing continuously, though this was even more disgusting as he was chewing chocolate and not closing his mouth at all. He made no effort to clean himself up, and had widely ignored his fellow companions. He seemed very eager for the doors in which they were standing in front of to open. Next to him, stood a very large woman, who made no effort either to tidy her child. She was obviously his mother.

Disgusting children, Charlie thought and moved onto the next couple. A girl. At the moment she did not seem to have anything that would disgust Charlie like the other two children had. She seemed to be wearing very expensive clothing for this occasion and she seemed to be standing very patiently for the doors to open. She seemed sweet.

The girl turned to her father, who was wearing a suit.

"I want to go in now!" She screamed. The father looked at his watch.

"It's not even 10 yet sweetheart." The father said patiently.

"Make time go faster." The girl said and continued her graceful look and waited patiently.

Charlie's image of the girl changed entirely. She was not sweet. She was not sweet at all. She was spoilt, which would explain the expensive clothing.

Brat, Charlie said, and moved on to the final couple.

A boy was waiting with his father, and like the girl before him, did not seem to have anything to annoy Charlie. He was wearing punk clothing, which was probably the style, and his hair was gel. He was the total opposite of his father who stood next to him. His father was wearing thick glasses, and was going bald at the top, and did not seem to make much of an effort to get dressed. In fact, he looked quite plain compared to the others of the company.

Charlie tried to remember what had happened to him. He was obviously separated from Rose and the Doctor as he could not see them or the TARDIS anywhere. They would not abandon him. He remembered arrived on a planet which the Doctor had claimed was uninhabited. Marie had decided not to join the Doctor, Rose or Charlie as her dreams were getting worse. Charlie knew the real reason why she went to bed, but she claimed she had a migraine. He remembered stepping out of the TARDIS with the Doctor and Rose, and the Doctor closing the TARDIS, but then everything went black. He cannot remember anything of how he had arrived in this spot.

Charlie looked at the old man again.

"Where am I?" Charlie asked the old man and Charlie was surprised to see the old man was shocked.

"The chocolate factory Charlie. We won a Golden Ticket." The old man had said.

Charlie's face fell. He suddenly knew where he was, but how he had got here was quite beyond him. He was in a film. He was playing Charlie Bucket. The old man next to him was his Grandpa Joe, while the other children were Violet Beauregarde, Augustus Gloop, Verucca Salt and Mike Teevee, with their parents.

This is not good, Charlie thought to himself.

The doors had opened and the song had began, and Charlie could do nothing to help his situation.

**DISCLAIMER:- I do not own Willy Wonka, or any of the characters (bar Charlie) in this chapter. They belong to Roald Dahl and also to Warner Brothers (if they created Charlie and the Chocolate factory. Can't really remember but someone else owns it anyway)**


	4. Creeper

How the hell did I end up here? Charlie thought to himself. It must have taken a great amount of power to put a living person into a land of fiction. Charlie had some ideas of where he was, but each was as crazy as the next. His first thought was that he was actually in the film itself. He knew the story as he had seen the original and read the book but he had left his old life before the new version had been released so he had no idea what was in store for him. He dismissed this idea. It sounded stupid even thinking of it. No-one can be put into a film itself.

"_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, _

_The amazing Chocolatier,_

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka,_

_Everybody give a cheer."_

Puppets had appeared on the stage which stood where the front doors were. There were puppets of all sorts. Some were dressed as school children, some as bakers, some as policemen. Charlie took a quick glance at the rest of the children. Verruca, as usual, looked no different and waited patiently though Charlie knew that in fact she was as impatient as the next man or woman. Mrs Gloop seemed to be enjoying the song. Mike Teevee was looking at it stupid.

"_He's modest, clever, and so smart_

_he barely can restrain it,_

_He's got so much generosity,_

_There is no way to contain it,_

_TO CONTAIN TO CONTAIN TO CONTAINNNNN"_

Charlie was quickly thinking of a way to escape. He glanced about and had a sudden idea. So far,he was following the plot of the film. What if he suddenly changed the plot and did not enter the factory as he is intended to do? He glanced back at the gates where many people stood behind, watching.

"_The magician, the chocolate whiz,_

_the best darn guy who ever lived,_

_WILLY WONKA HERE HE ISSSSS"_

Suddenly a golden chair, with blood red padding rose out from the floor and fireworks went off. There was no-one on the chair. It was empty. The fireworks, Charlie had to admit, were pretty impressive, but then the puppets caught fire. They started to melt and the music slowed down considerably, like a battery had gone dead. The rest of the group were looking at the carnage stunned.

This was his chance. Charlie did not hesitate to look at the other people, but turned at ran towards the gates. He had gone no further than a few yards when he felt a sudden pain in the back of his leg. He fell instantly and managed to look back to see what had attacked him. Each person, including Willy Wonka who had been watching the show from the side, had a green sort of glow to their eyes which was disappearing quickly. They were all looking at Charlie. He looked down to his leg and noticed that it had turned black and bruised where he had been hit. He also noticed it was in the shape of a W.

That's what you get for changing the plot of a film, Charlie thought.

He looked at Willy Wonka again. He was nothing like the original Wonka he had seen as a child. He was darker, and Johnny Depp who played him looked scary. This was not the cheery film he had grown up watching.

"Shouldn't you be up there?" Verruca asked Willy Wonka and pointed towards the chair which stood unscathed amongst the destruction of the puppets.

"Well I couldn't very well watch the show from up there now could I little girl?" Willy Wonka replied.

Charlie was not listening. He could not begin to think how he could escape this and get back to the Doctor and Rose. He had no idea where they were to begin with, but he hoped they would find him. Then again, he was in little danger here, as Charlie Bucket was the one who completed the factory tour, as all the other children fell at different hurdles. It was obvious he was playing the role of Charlie bucket. More than likely because of my name, Charlie thought.

"Now can I see your golden tickets?" Willy Wonka asked.

Every child brought out their ticket and handed them to Willy Wonka. Charlie did not know what to do. He had no ticket as far as he knew, but he was saved as Grandpa Joe brought out a golden ticket and handed it to Willy Wonka.

"Now, we must all enter through this way. Every single one of us must do this, as this is the only way in, and if you fail," Willy Wonka said and paused," Well we will deal with that if we get to it. Come along."

He turned and walked towards the chair and every followed in single file. They walked past the chairs into the factory, but they had entered a large room to begin with.

Oh my God, Charlie said as he entered the room. He suddenly realised how much danger he was really in.

Stood there almost as high as the building, was a giant machine. Only it was made of human flesh as well. It had pincers where the hands should be, big enough to kill some one with. There were some buttons on its chest which were flashing, but it did not seem to be doing anything at the moment.

"You must all get past this to continue with the tour. Good luck." Willy Wonka said and disappeared leaving the 10 frightened people on their own.

"It cannot be that bad. It's not even on." Mr Teevee said.

"Don't count on that. I don't like this one bit." Mrs Beauregarde said.

"I second that." Charlie said quickly, but he noticed that the children did not seem frightened at all. In fact they looked frustrated that their parents seemed to be thinking of turning back.

"Daddy come on! I am not turning back! I want to go on!" Verruca pleaded with her father and Charlie felt the sudden urge to slap her.

"Vhat if ve go past it slowly? It may not wake." Mrs Gloop offered and every agreed.

Everyone started to go past it slowly.

This was not in the film at all, Charlie thought.

They were all watching the machine as they walked past slowly. It was very hard to do as it covered the width of the room also and they must be very careful when passing as they could knock it and wake it up.

Mr Teevee lead the way with his son, followed by Mrs Beauregarde and Violet, next came Verruca and her father, followed by Charlie and his supposedly Grandpa Joe, and Mrs Gloop brought up the rear with Augustus. Charlie did not like the way that Augustus was walking, as he seemed to be stomping everywhere, while eating another bar of chocolate.

Unfortunetly, as Verucca and her father was passing under the machine, Augustus let off a mighty burp. It echoed around the room and everyone went suddenly still. The Teevee's and the Beauregarde's were safe, as they passed it and were almost at the door anyway.

Charlie looked up. Nothing was moving. The machine was staying still, only that it's eyes were glowing red, which was not there before.

Suddenly it's pincers started moving, and it was very much awake right now.

"Run! Quick run!" Charlie shouted to Verruca and the Gloops. The Teevee's and the Beauregarde gave no consideration of the rest of them. They had already ran to the door and closed it behind them.

Verruca and her father had taken the same view and ran. The creature was already moving and looking down at the remaining golden ticket winners. Mrs Gloop stood frozen in place. Augustus took the sensible option and ran, but as he was so large that he had trouble running. The creature had ignored Verruca and her father and they had already got to the door.

"Charlie quick!" Grandpa Joe was screaming. Charlie grabbed Mrs Gloop hands and ran with Grandpa Joe. He could still feel the pain in his legs were everyone had hit him, but his fear overcame this pain, and ran.

The creature brought up one of his pincers and sent it crashing down into the earth, just missing Augustus by inches. Charlie was already at the door when Mrs Gloop let out a terrifying scream. The creature had set it's target on Augustus, and ignored the others. Grandpa Joe opened the door and noticed that the other contestants and their parents sat comfortably in the room with Willy Wonka.

Charlie looked back to Augustus. A pincer had grabbed Augustus and lifted him up in the air. Grandpa Joe was already pulling Charlie into the room, and Charlie still held Mrs Gloop.

"We have to help him!" Charlie shouted at Grandpa Joe.

"There's nothing we can do against that. It's too strong!" Grandpa Joe cried back but he was having trouble pulling Charlie in as he was also pulling Mrs Gloop.

Mrs Gloop however, had no intention of entering the room, and leaving her son with that monster. She was pulling against Charlie, trying to get back to Augustus, but the unthinkable happened then.

Charlie would never have thought this would happen. Roald Dahl would never have put this in his children story.

The pincers started to squeeze. Augustus screamed and started to cry for his mother. Charlie couldn't make out most of it as it was in a different language, but another pincer had wrapped itself around Augustus' neck. Charlie looked away and heard a horrible sound, and a sharp shriek and Mrs Gloop crying her eyes out.

By now, the rest of the group had helped Grandpa Joe pull Charlie and Mrs Gloop in. They wouldn't have usually, as they had no wish to face that monster and put their own lives on the line, but once they saw what happened to Augustus and that the creature had turned around to look at them, they had no wish for the creature to charge at them and destroy them all.

It still proved a bit of a struggle as Mrs Gloop was raging. She would have gone up against the monster, even though it would destroy her easily. Willy Wonka closed the door shut after Charlie and Mrs Gloop fell in and locked it quickly. Mrs Gloop got up quickly and started banging on the door.

"My, my, one naughty child down, four children left. Let's not delay. We have much to do." Willy Wonka said and motioned the rest of the group to follow. All stood stunned. A child had just died in his factory, and he seemed not to care at all.

"Mr Wonka! A child just died in your care! What about the rest of us? We are going no further. I want out of this!" Mr Teevee shouted.

"There is no other way out. You have to go all the way through to get out again. I told you that you all had to get past the Creeper to continue. Unfortunately poor Augustus was too slow for it." Willy Wonka said.

Everyone looked at Mrs Gloop. She stayed perfectly still and was crying and took no notice of anyone else. She had retreated into a shell and was not willing to come out.

This is not good, Charlie thought, Not good at all.


	5. Storm

**Okay I've got a story for Rose. I had to ask my mate for some help to decide what to put her in, but this will fit in with the rest of the story. Please r&r. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:- I do not own anything in this chapter.**

Rose woke up with a start. She couldn't remember falling asleep, and was very cold in her shorts and t-shirt, even though the sun was shining, it felt like a winter's morning. It shocked her, considering they had landed on a warm climate. What also shocked her was that she was lying on tarmac, and next to a car. She did not feel right. She felt as if she had violated, but she could not pinpoint where and how. Nevertheless the feeling was still there.

It shocked her, as well, when she saw the massive storm clouds just suddenly roll in from nowhere and block out the sun entirely, casting the land into a darkness.

Rose got up off the floor, weary of these clouds, as they looked vicious. She needed to find cover from this storm, as it did not look natural at all. In fact, it looked like something out of a movie as it just suddenly appeared.

She looked about for a place of cover, and noticed the suburban houses, very similar to the types on Earth. This is not right, Rose thought.

People were standing about, watching the storm clouds, looking perplexed as had moments before. They did not seem to care if this was dangerous. It was as if they were under a spell, watching the clouds gathering force.

Rose ran over to the nearest house, and stood as close as she could to the wall. There was some protection here. She watched as more and more people emerged from their houses to view this phenomenon. A large gust of wind suddenly came from nowhere, making some people lose their balance. Only the wind was as strange as the storm itself. The wind seemed to be travelling towards the storm centre itself, rather than going from it.

Rose looked at the storm centre, and noticed it was a bright yellow in it's very centre.

This is so not right, Rose thought, and suddenly remembered her companions. She could not see them anywhere, and she could not see the TARDIS anywhere. She couldn't remember much. She remembered leaving Paris with Marie and Charlie in tow, after their little adventure at the origins of the French Revolution. She remembered the Doctor setting the TARDIS off for this planet for a vacation, which the trip to Paris was meant to be. Of course, as Rose had said before, trouble follows the Doctor, and a vacation is never in order.

The wind suddenly stopped as soon as it came. People were looking at each other, scared and amazed at the same time. Rose doubted they had never seen anything like this. In fact, Rose had never seen anything like this, but she had seen a great deal with travelling the Doctor.

Rose noticed someone on the road, someone who looked like Marie, and was about to run out to her, but the large lightning bolt put her right back against the wall. That did not seem natural. It landed right in the middle of the road where Rose had been lying just moment before. The girl, Rose noticed, did not look like Marie at all, and had ran against the wall with Rose, as had many others.

"What was that?" Rose asked the girl.

"It's this storm. It was over Bosnia a few days ago, but now it's here. Strange, that the storm can travel that far and keeps its intensity." The girl said.

"My name is Rose. Where am I?" Rose asked, knowing the question sounded stupid the moment she asked it.

"Louise. You're in Chicago." The girl said and another bolt of lightning struck, this time a distance away.

"At least lightning can't strike in the same place twice." Louise said, but Rose doubted that very much. This was not a natural storm, so the norm for storms does not apply here.

Lightning struck in the same place as it had the first time again. Rose looked at Louise and she looked scared. Some people were hiding in their cars, but Rose noticed they had all suddenly switched themselves off. She could hear engines running earlier but then as one they had all switched off.

Another bolt hit the same spot again. And again. And again. Something huge came down in one bolt, which Rose only just caught. It went so quick, it was difficult to see it, and Rose doubted many people did see it.

Suddenly the storm passed. As quickly as it came, it had disappeared again. The sun shone down on the city again, and everyone moved away from the walls, or out of their cars, knowing the danger had passed, though Rose thought better.

People started moving towards the spot where the lightning had hit the road.

"Wait." Rose said and grabbed Louise's arm, when she noticed Louise was moving towards the massive hole which now occupied the road.

"I don't like this one bit." Rose said.

"Me neither, but the danger has passed. It won't hurt to look." Louise said.

"I doubt it has passed. That was not a natural storm. Where did you say it came from?" Rose asked.

"Bosnia. There was one similar to this over there, and I've heard that there have been some reported in Sydney, Tokyo, Moscow and Edinburgh. I'm sure there's more but they're only rumours at the moment." Louise answered. Rose thought this through. This was not one storm, this was many.

Suddenly the earth moved. Louise and Rose fell back on the wall for support, and the people crowding around the hole were suddenly moving back. A massive crack was forming, and separating the road. It was already widening when many cars fell into the centre, and a building got split into two.

"We have to leave now." Rose said quickly and grabbed Louise's arm.

"Don't you want to see what it is?" Louise asked.

"Not really. I'd rather stay alive." Rose said and they both ran a distance before they stopped and looked back. The earth shook again and rose. A machine rose out of the earth. It was massive. It stood about 30 feet in the air, and just stood there.

"It can't be." Rose said, staring at the machine.

"What?" Louise asked.

"We really have to leave. Run quick. We need to get away from this as quick as we can." Rose said and grabbed Louise's arm again. They ran.

"What is it?" Louise asked while they were running, and Rose could not help but hear the desperation in her voice.

"A war. Sent here to destroy the entire human race." Rose said. She couldn't believe it was possible. She was in a work of fiction. How could she be in a film?

Suddenly, people started to scream a distance behind them.

"What is it?" Louise asked and looked around. She instantly regretted it. She saw people dying, but exploding into dust and leaving their clothes only.

"Oh my God!" Louise screamed.

"Don't look back. Keep running!" Rose shouted.

Rose could not believe it was possible. She was in War of the Worlds. She was in a movie which was very realistic at the moment, and it was very possible that she could die here.

Where is the Doctor!


	6. X factor

**Hey guys been a while since I've updates but here it is. Cant be bothered to do my coursework was the main reason behind this but I did have writeres block so I left everything be. I know some of you will be angry that this is 6th chapter and so far only one chapter has been devoted to Rose, one to Marie, none to the Doctor and the rest to Charlie. That is because Charlie's will take the longest but then I see it as you have to wait longer for The Doctor's and Rose's and therefore raising anticipation (I hope lol!). **

**Anyway I have put a few cameos in here. My good mate Paul aka LECTER on fanfiction is in this chapter as is Kirst (Cordscool on fanfiction), my good mate Fred and myself (Rhys! Didn't want to be vain but I needed an extra person in this so who better to choose than myself.)**

"The next room is where your next challenge is. Unlike the last test, one of you will definitely not be going through to the next room. You will be destroyed." Willy Wonka said in a clam voice which gave no sympathy at all. In fact he seemed to be enjoying this little adventure where people died on a tour of a chocolate factory.

There were 9 of them left. Willy Wonka assured the group that the oompa loompas will gather what ever is left of Augustus Gloop and return them to Mrs Gloop. This seemed a daunting prospect for most of the group, but Mrs Gloop had shut them all out, not answering anyone, just sobbing away. Charlie took it upon himself to lead Mrs Gloop away from here. Even though he knew this was all fictious, he felt sorry for Mrs Gloop. The effects were real enough. She believed she had lost her son, and in all aspects she had.

The Beauregarde duo looked the terrified out of everyone. They were regretting this entire thing and Charlie could not blame them. After seeing what had happened to Augustus, Charlie was amazed at how come everyone else looked. The Teevee's took no notice of their companions, Grandpa Joe did not seem afraid at all, but did seem eager to leave as soon as possible and the Salt family still looked at Charlie like a pile of filth.

"What do you mean destroyed?" Charlie asked.

"I made this brand new machine. I needed to try it out. It looks well cool." Willy Wonka answered and look positively excited about the prospect of using a killing machine.

"So only one of us will not be going through?" Mrs Beauregarde asked.

"No. One at least will not go through but there could be as many as 4 or 5." Willy Wonka answered and smiled. They were afraid.

"So shall we begin? Let's split you all up shall we. I'm afraid I cannot let some of you go with your children. It would spoil the entire show." Willy Wonka said and started to separate everyone.

Grandpa Joe was to go on his own, as was Violet Beauregarde, Mr TeeVee, Verruca Salt and Mike TeeVee. Charlie was to go with Mrs Gloop which he was secretly happy about as he could look after her better that way. Mrs Beauregarde was to go with Mr Salt.

"First to go in is Violet Beauregarde, followed by Mike TeeVee." Willy Wonka said.

"What is it that we have to do?" Charlie asked, wondering why no-one else is thinking the same thing. Mike TeeVee was biting his nails, not giving a damn about the fact that he could die.

"Would you like to see an example?" Willy Wonka asked. He pointed towards the large TV in the corner of the room and it switched itself on.

Oh my God, Charlie thought, and wanted to burst out laughing but couldn't knowing that he could die in this place. On the TV screen stood a stage with one man on it, in front of a giant blood red X. In front of the stage sat three judges.

"The X Factor? Are you kidding me!" Charlie said.

"No young man I am not kidding. Your task is to sing your way through the next level." Willy Wonka said.

"Who are these judges though? Where are Louis and Sharon and Simon?" Charlie asked. Charlie had been an avid fan of X Factor and reality shows such as Big Brother when he was still going out with Tina. Before he had even met Marie and went on this whirlwind adventure.

"You would think they would be ready to help the greatest chocolatier in the world, but no Sharon is busy campaign for ASDA and breast cancer, Simon Cowell has buggered off back to America and God knows what Louis Walsh is up to. In fact I'd rather not find out. Instead I have to make do with three people basically picked off the street. Meet Fred, Kirsty and Rhys."

Fred was the largest of the three judges, though you would not call him overweight, merely big boned. He was very stylish, as his hair was dyed, spiked with gel, trimmed and any other type of hair cut you can think of. His clothes suited the trendy young adults of the 21st century.

Rhys on the other hand was a wiry bugger. He wore glasses which stayed above his large nose which is being compared to Mount Everest by many. Like red, he wore the clothes of the young adults of the 21st century.

The third and final judge was female. Her name was Kirsty. She had shoulder length blonde hair and like Rhys wore glasses, though wearing them gave her a look of superiority and of deep intelligence, which no-one would doubt in any case. She also gave off the feeling that she was not someone to mess around with.

The contestant cleared his throat and Charlie had a good look at him for the first time. He was wearing a plain blue shirt, and a plain pair of jeans. Not very exciting for a potential future star. His hair was slightly greasy but maybe that was just the light. It was towards shoulder length. He did not look like the star of tomorrow and Charlie could not even begin to think how this person ended up here.

The first few notes of the song began.

Oh my God you seriously got to be kidding me, Charlie thought.

"MAN I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN" The contestant sang completely out of tune. Fred had to look away from the contestant, as he was in a fit of laughter, and was trying to hide away from the contestant so as not to make the contestant feel worse. Indeed, the contestant did not seem to care less and was enjoying himself. He had somehow got a guitar, which Charlie thought was a dangerous thing to do given the state of the contestant. He looked high on drugs or just very VERY hyperactive.

Rhys on the other hand was trying his best to keep a straight face. You could seem him struggling against it, but he had a bit more willpower than Fred, but he would give in. He always does. It was the same with a diet. Sometimes he decided to stay off sweets, fizzy drinks and fatty foods but in the end he loves his bacon butty. He will give in soon enough.

The guitar solo of the song had come up and, God forbid, the contestant _played_ the guitar. Many people would use the word _play_ loosely, as the contestant was striking strings at random with no co-ordination and was trying to impersonate the great rock stars who play guitars.

Kirsty gave no indication of liking or hating the song. Her face was impassive. It remained constant though nobody could tell if she was angry, happy, or any other emotion registering at all.

The song seemed to last forever. The singer in question sounded like he had never sang a song in his entire life. His guitar (playing?) was an insult to the great guitar players of the world and to add more salt to the wound he smashed the guitar up. For a pop song it is very unlikely that someone would smash a guitar to pieces. Once it was done, the contestant stood still, looking at the judges and smiled. Fred and Rhys gasped in horror. Kirsty, as always remained impassive.

"What is your name?" Kirsty asked. Her voice, as her expression, remained impassive as nobody could give any indication of her true feelings.

"Hannibal." The contestant replied and smiled once more. Fred gasped. Rhys winced. Kirsty remained impassive.

A pause.

"What is your name?" Rhys asked in a wimpish tone. This boy was not human was the thought running through his brain at the time.

"Hannibal." The contestant replied.

A pause.

"You are a mong you know that. What is your name?" Fred asked. His thought at the time was It's the Exorcist all over again. He'll soon start to throw up everywhere and twist his head right round.

"I am everything." The contestant replied.

Kirsty clicked her fingers. Everyone remained silent and stationary, and a piece of paper came out of a printer at the desk where the three judges were sitting.

"Paul Johnson. Age 17. Lives at home with his mum, his brother and sister in Llanelli which explains a lot." Kirsty said. There was no messing with Kirsty. She was always in control.

"Why what is wrong with Llanelli?" Fred asked.

"It's in South Wales near Swansea. You could easily get stabbed there for a crème egg. It clearly explains his madness." Kirsty replied looking at Paul who just all of a sudden let out a loud scream.

"He attended Ysgol Gyfun Y Strade which again clearly adds to his madness. He took Business, English, Psychology and Drama for A-Level. The poor thing, taking Business like that…" Kirsty said and continued to read. "You wear THONGS!"

Paul smiled. Rhys winced. Fred shuddered. Kirsty remained impassive.

"He cannot go through. He was terrible. I don't think I can hear properly anymore." Rhys said.

"Rhys you gay homophobe." Paul said out of the blue.

"Shut up Paul." Rhys said.

"I glare in your general direction." Paul said and indeed glared in Rhys' general direction.

"I have had enough of this." Kirsty said and pressed a button. A large beam appeared above Paul covering him completely in light. He seemed in awe at this. In the meanwhile, the judges had got umbrellas out.

Paul's last words were WEEEEEEEEEEE before being blown apart in the beam showering the judges in blood and guts. Luckily, the umbrellas covered most of them, but it did explain why the X in the back was red.

"That feels so much better. Whose next?" Kirsty said and for the first time she smiled at the thought of blowing another person into bits. The three judges looked up towards the back of the arena where the door opened and in stepped Violet Beauregarde to sing her song.

This is not good Charlie thought.


	7. Flicker of hope

**Hey. I havent done Rose for a while but here goes. By the way I never duid disclaimer for the last chapter. I DO NOT OWN X FACTOR. Anyway I was struggling with this chapter a bit but I don't know where to take Rose really. I need to finish off with Charlie before I really get into Rose. And don't worry, there will be a chapter on the Doctor and Marie soon.**

Rose hid behind the wall of the abandoned building as the searchlight was getting closer and closer. She could not afford to be seen by the machines. They were hunting everyone down, and so far Rose and her companion Louise had managed to stay hidden for most of the night.

They had stumbled upon this house by chance. They had been fleeing for most of the day and had left the city entirely and were now in the countryside in an abandoned farm. No-one seemed to be here but they did find a pile of clothes outside. Some of the clothes were of children. The house farm looked modern enough, and the supply of food was endless, so Rose could stop worrying about starving to death. The heating and electricity was working as well, though the two of them had sense enough to not put on the lights at night.

They both decided to make a rota of watch in the night. Louise would take the first watch up until 2am while Rose slept. Rose would take up the next shift and the system would circulate. There had been no disturbances at all during the day and they both quite enjoyed their time in the farm. They made a quick but substantial meal and switched the lights of as soon as they could. If needed to, Rose would use her phone as light but they would not risk using torches either.

"What do you think happened to the people that lived here?" Louise asked earlier. They both had looked at some photos up on the wall while eating their food and it showed two parents and their three children. They had not been here at all during their stay and as they had approached the house earlier today there had been piles of clothes outside. They had passed many of these today.

Rose remained quiet. She knew exactly what happened to them and suspected that Louise did as well but did not want to tell her. War of the Worlds had come out after she had left with the Doctor, but the Doctor had taken her to the cinema numerous times, mainly with Jack and this was one of the films they had been to see. That was with the old Doctor though. The man she had trusted. She trusted this Doctor of course, but things seemed a bit more distant between them. She had to get to know a completely new person and she did not know if she trusted him or not. For now though, all she wanted to do was to get back to him and the safety of the TARDIS.

She did not understand how she ended up here or what had happened to the Doctor, Charlie or Marie or for that matter how she ended up in a film. Her instincts told her that if she must be stuck in a work of fiction, then so must the others. She was not sure about Marie as she had stayed aboard the TARDIS with a headache.

She tried to remember again what had happened but she could not remember a thing though the feeling of being violated had returned. She could not pinpoint where but she felt as if someone had committed a sin within her.

"Where do you come from?" Louise asked, curious about Rose's cockney accent.

"London." Rose replied, not wishing to reveal too much. Then again, alien machines had taken over the Earth and were trying to wipe out the entire human race, so the small matter of a time travelling alien shouldn't cause too much bother.

Louise was going to say something but stopped as a machine passed the house very closely. The pair looked out the window and saw a machine right by the house and the two moved very quickly under the stairs.

For some unknown reasons, there was a lock on the inside of the stairs as well as outside. Rose did not ponder this but the two went under the stairs quickly and locked the door.

The two remained quiet and waited for the machine to pass, hoping it would not linger. They hopes faded as they heard the door opening. Rose knew for a fact that it was not a human as no human would have been able to get past those machines and she had seen the film. The aliens were roaming the basement in the film where Tom Cruise and the little girl were staying. She had a good idea that it was happening right now in this house.

Rose looked at Louise. She was petrified and shaking and it suddenly got worse. Rose could not understand why to begin with but it became obvious why then. A shadow went past the door. There were small gaps in the door and Rose took a peek. Rose's suspicions were confirmed as an alien had walked straight past the stairs. It did not even think to stop and look under the stairs, but headed straight for the kitchen.

Rose wanted to kick herself. The beings had obviously been here once today and as the family that lived here had been killed by them, they would realise that someone else had been here as neither Rose nor Louise had washed up after having their meal. She did not doubt the intelligence of these beings.

Louise obviously did as she took the lock of the door and ran for it. She could not handle the fact that the two of them were trapped under the stairs. Stupid girl, Rose thought. Rose moved quickly and locked the door again. The alien had run past the door without looking and Rose did not want to chance it that it would look again.

Rose was on her own now. Louise would surely get caught as the alien had ran back, and Rose felt some sympathy for her. They had spent the entire day together, getting to know one another in this catastrophe and she was risking her life now.

Rose looked out of the gap in the door and jumped back in surprised. She thought it must have been a trick with the light or her tiredness but everything seemed to flicker for a moment and the house disappeared. She saw for a fraction of a section a big red X but the scene came back to where she was now. An alien had walked past the door again and did not try and look at the door under the stairs.

Rose was not paying attention this. She was more concerned with the flicker. Her first thought was that the system that held her was failing and that her film at least was crumbling. To her the flicker was of hope that she would get out of here alive.

For now though she was stuck under the stairs without Louise in this world fulled with hell bent aliens.


	8. Locked door

Chloe walked around the TARDIS. She had it transported here soon after the visitors arrived.

It was unlike any other ship she had seen. She had seen designs of this in her history lessons from long ago, when she was still a teenager in school. How someone had possibly made a police box fly was beyond her. A thought struck her. Maybe it was camouflaged as a police box.

She let her fingers run slowly across the exterior of the ship, and felt a slight hum in her fingers. She let go quickly and the feeling had disappeared. Another thought struck her. Either the machine was still running which she found highly unlikely, as no noise was emitting from the ship. Every ship made some noise when it was operational. The other suggestion was that the ship was alive. She thought that this was more likely, though she had never come across a ship that was alive.

She stood in awe of the ship given its small size and the amount of cargo it held. She needed to have a deeper understanding of this ship and the only way to do that was to enter the ship. There was a slight problem. The Doctor had locked the door after he got out. Before he had a chance to put it in his pocket, Chloe had knocked them out and the key had fallen. She had not noticed till now and sent her subjects to retrieve the key.

There was another way of getting on the ship, but that could take time and there was no guarantee it would work. Chloe had probed the Doctor's mind with a special machine designed by the Time Agency. She had found some interesting facts.

She had seen many of his companions and felt some his feelings towards each one. She felt his love for a few of them, including his grand-daughter, his current companion Rose, and an Australian girl named Tegan. She had seen some of his regenerations. She had also seen some of his enemies including the Slitheen, the Gelth, and Ice Warriors. What had annoyed Chloe overall was the fact that even though he was unconscious, he had still managed to block most of his memories. She had no idea what had really happened to his people, and not seen how he had met Rose, which annoyed her. The most interesting fact she had found was that one of her former comrades was now travelling with the Doctor and was actually locked up safely in the TARDIS.

A beeping sound suddenly filled the air. A message.

Chloe had not had one of these since the project began. She could not possibly think who would be messaging her.

She went to her computer and opened the folder containing the message. It read:-

**DO NOT KILL THE GIRL OR THE TIME LORD. DO AS YOU WISH WITH THE OTHER HUMAN.**

It was from the Time Agency. It was beyond her how they knew about this situation that had developed, but orders were orders. She had not got in touch with the Agency in a long time, as they felt no need to interfere and she felt as if she had free reign over the entire project. Obviously she was wrong, as they have been watching her for a long time.

She felt a pang of regret when setting the controls to remove Rose Tyler from her scenario. It would be a wonder if Rose Tyler was alive, but Chloe had managed to locate her, alive and well, among the tripods from War of the Worlds.

As for Charlie, she would leave him where he was. She took a quick glance at his scenario to see he had reached the X Factor stage of the movie. She had quite liked the situation she had put him in. She had taken elements of many things and put them all into one. She felt quite proud of that achievement.

She let her hands move over the controls one last time, and pressed the final button in which to bring Rose out of her movie scenario.

Chloe turned around, and there beside the Doctor, lay Rose, once again unconscious but in one piece.

She would deal with them later. The Agency must be on its way to collect these two prized possessions. For now, her concentration was on the ship. She turned back to the ship, only to see that the door was already open, and there stood Marie.


	9. Payback

"Where is Charlie?" Marie asked, looking past Chloe to the two unconscious figures behind her. Her headache was still there, and more a nuisance than a pain, but she had no time for games. She had no idea what had happened to her companions, and she had no idea why the Time Agency was involved, but the sooner she found Charlie and revived Rose and the Doctor the better.

"Nice to see you too, Marie." Chloe said, trying to get on the better side of Marie, so that she could get into the TARDIS.

"Where is Charlie?" Marie asked again.

"He is safe. He is exploring." Chloe lied, but she did not think Marie believed this.

"He's exploring is he? What about Rose and the Doctor?" Marie asked and looked at her two companions. They seemed quite out of it.

Chloe paused.

"Sleeping." She said quickly but she was sure Marie did not believe this.

"What is this place?" Marie asked. She had no idea that the Agency had done something here, and it looked like a large project.

"A project set up by the Agency. Did they not inform you?" Chloe asked.

Marie paused and she thought of her last adventure, how she was misled the entire time.

"No they do not tell me much at all. Nothing anymore." Marie said.

"Why are you travelling with this Time Lord?" Chloe asked. She could have easily got the answers out of the Doctor, but Marie had turned up before she had a chance to revive him, and Marie seemed the safer option. She had known Marie for a bit in the Agency, and got on well, but then the Agency had sent Chloe here, and Marie on some other mission.

"Why not?" Marie said. She was not in the mood for games.

"Did the Agency object?" Chloe asked. Of course they would not object. This was their opportunity to understand time travelling from an expert. One who had done it his entire life, and the only one left alive.

"They didn't know about it. I finished with the Agency. They are not my concern anymore." Marie said and felt a pang of pride. She was glad to be away from the Agency.

"Why? The Agency was your life." Chloe said and was genuinely shocked that Marie had finished. When they were together, she saw Marie as hard working, and do anything for her job. Something drastic must have happened for her to change her mind.

"Yes. It was my past, my present, my future, but not any more. For all I know, I could have been born in 1066 or something as the Agency seem to be very good at meddling with history and people's lives." Marie said and was starting to get angry.

"Well it's your loss in the end. The Agency is everything. They've been around since Queen Victoria, though they went by a different name then. Do you remember the history lessons?" Chloe asked.

Marie did. She loved the history lessons especially about the origins of the Agency. It was started in 1879, by Queen Victoria, after some events in an estate called Torchwood. No-one knows the actual events, as Queen Victoria took it to her grave, but the purpose was clear, and gave some knowledge as to what happened in Torchwood. She established Torchwood, and named it after the estate, to protect the United Kingdom for enemies for greater than the normal man, which proved that something 'alien' had happened in Torchwood, and had possibly threatened Queen Victoria. Marie wondered from time to time if the Doctor was involved in the event, but dismissed it. She had noticed the Doctor turning up from time to time in some of her history lessons, though only a few noticed. From Ancient Rome, to the medieval times, to modern Earth, the Doctor was showing up, though there were subtle references.

"I don't care about the Agency. They can go to hell. Please revive the Doctor and Rose, for us to be on our way." Marie said, and started to move away from the TARDIS.

"What is that ship?" Chloe asked.

"It's the TARDIS. It's what we travel in." Marie said, and noticed Chloe's eyes lingering on the ship a moment too long. Marie stepped back and locked the TARDIS with a key the Doctor had supplied her with before they left, and put the key in her pocket.

"It's kind of small isn't it for four people?" Chloe asked but did not look at Marie in the eyes. Her own eyes were eyeing the pocket where Marie had put the key.

"Cramped. Very cramped." Marie said and started to move forward towards the machines. She knew Charlie was not 'exploring' but she would deal with Charlie when she could. For now she needed to revive Rose and the Doctor.

"I think not." Chloe said and brought out a gun. Marie stopped and Chloe brought out another gun, though this one had a needle attached.

Chloe caught something moving in the corner of her eye. She turned and was greeted by a large metal pole, slamming into the side of her face. Blood squirted out of her mouth and a few teeth as well, but there was nothing Chloe could do as the world was turning black. She was passing out.

"I think not either." Rose said.

"How did you wake up!" Marie asked in total shock.

"No idea. I just did. Where's Charlie?" Rose asked.

"No idea. First things first, let's get rid of this one." Marie said and gave Chloe a slight kick.

They both picked up Chloe and moved her to the bed next to the Doctor. As they were carrying her, Rose explained what had happened to her.

"Do you think Charlie is trapped in something like that?" Marie asked and Rose nodded. They both walked back over to the machine.

"I saw her flick these buttons in this sequence to get you out of the scenario," Marie said and showed Rose what she had seen. Marie had some knowledge of machines like this, as they were similar to the ones in the Agency, though some things were slightly different.

"The monitor up there shows War of the Worlds. I'm pretty sure this button changes the scenario." Marie pointed to the button and started to repeatedly change the scenario. Rose struggled to see all the names but she caught the words _Titanic, Independence Day_ and _Bambi._

"Hold on, go back." Rose said quickly. Marie scrolled back upwards.

"There. That one." Rose said and Marie understood. She had heard of this film.

"What do we do now?" Rose asked.

Marie started to press some buttons and another image showed up on screen. It showed two bodies, one male and one female. Marie highlighted the female and pressed ENGAGE.

Chloe disappeared from the room, into the scenario they had set for her.

"That's her sorted. We've still got two problems." Marie said and started to move her hands over the machine again. She located Charlie easy enough. For now she'd have to leave him there. She needed to wake the Doctor for now, and she had no idea on how to do that.


	10. Glorified Paracetemol

**Oh Dear Lord the last time I updated this was in MAY 2006! I have finished the story now and had to refresh my memory on this stuff but stuff got out of hand I suppose and I lost sight of the story but I'm picking up where I left off, armed with the knowledge now of Season 2 of Doctor Who and Torchwood.**

**Enjoy!**

**No Copyright Infringement Intended.**

Of which there was no need.

"Get me out of this now!" The Doctor shouted and Rose quickly untied him.

Marie looked at him in amazement.

"How did you recover?" She asked as he approached the controls where she was standing.

"Simple. You fiddled with some switches on here and it must have woken me up."

The Doctor said without looking at her. For now he was concentrating on getting Charlie out of his hell.

"I'm amazing, considering I barely touched anything." Marie said in a sarcastic tone. The Doctor did not reply, and started playing with some buttons to get Charlie out of his nightmare. He did not want to explain how he had self-woken himself on the table, but it hadn't taken much effort, and not long ago too. He felt like something was wrong, as if the Chloe girl had done something to him. He would have to think about this later, for now he will have to concentrate on Charlie.

He pushed a button after some time with the rest of the controls.

Charlie suddenly appeared next to the TARDIS.

"Oh Thank God," Charlie said and ran to hug Rose.

"It's ok, I sort of went through the same thing." Rose said quickly and started to comfort him by patting his back.

"I doubt it. I went through Willy Wonka's Factory and it turned into X Factor." Charlie said while still hugging Rose.

"Different I suppose." Rose said quickly, and started to explain what had happened here. Marie started to touch her head in slight pain.

"You alright?" The Doctor said quietly to her, while Rose and Charlie were still talking.

"Yeah, just a slight headache. Nothing a tablet won't cure." Marie replied.

The Doctor did not look convinced.

"Seems much more than a simple headache if you're still experiencing pain." The Doctor said quickly.

"I'll be fine." Marie said quickly, not wanting to trouble the Doctor with her problems.

"You sure you don't want me to check you?" The Doctor said and Marie gave him a look and a little smile.

"You may carry the title of Doctor, but probably you would not be able to cure a headache like this" Marie said and was surprised when the Doctor brought out two pills.

"Here, take these." The Doctor said and handed her the pills. They were an odd colour but on closer inspection Marie noticed that they were in fact colourless and just took on the colour of the light around them. She may have been a Time Agent but she had never come across these before.

"What are these?" She asked.

"A glorified form of paracetemol from the year 200,000 A.D. Picked them up when me and Rose visited Satellite Five." The Doctor said.

"What makes them glorified?" Marie asked and by now Rose and Charlie had joined them, Charlie being eager to hear Marie and the Doctor's story now he was out of his own.

"They're stronger than normal ones. They will get rid of the headache for good if it's only a slight thing, but if there's a tumour or some other problem it will ease the pain for a few days. Take it, it will help." The Doctor said and gave her a bottle of water from his pocket.

Rose had no idea where he got that from. She slightly suspected that his pockets were bigger on the inside than the outside, just like the TARDIS.

"Can I just ask how did you both wake up?" Charlie asked the Doctor and Rose.

"No idea. I could feel Chloe going about my memories, but I did manage to block some of it off, though I think she realised that I was the last of my kind in the end." The Doctor said and turned to Marie.

"That also reminds me, what is this place? You seemed to know her more than the rest of us." The Doctor said.

"I knew her from the Agency but I had no idea about this place. Some stuff the Agency does is Top Secret and this must have been one of them." Marie said quickly and then shrugged. "What you going to do?"

"Destroy it." The Doctor said and took out his sonic screwdriver.

"You'll kill her." Rose said quickly.

"No, just trap her into her scenario until a fellow Time Agent comes along and releases her. Harmless really, depending on which scenario you put her in." The Doctor said and started to destroy the machines with his sonic screwdriver.

"Out of curiosity, what scenario did you put her in?" The Doctor asked.

" The Day After Tomorrow." Rose said quickly.

The Doctor was silent.

"She may survive yet." The Doctor said and destroyed the last few machines, leaving on intact for Chloe to be able to get out when a fellow Time Agent comes along.

"When do you think somebody will come?" Marie asked.

"Soon, as I've just replied to the message they sent her earlier. It seems they wanted me alive and Rose, who ever it was." The Doctor said and moved towards the TARDIS.

"Where shall we go next?" The Doctor asked.

"How about Cardiff again?" Rose asked.

"Nah, too busy and the TARDIS doesn't need a boost right now. Plus after last time I'm not risking landing in Cardiff for the time being." The Doctor said.

"How about America?" Charlie asked.

"Sounds good. In we go!" The Doctor said and motioned them all inside.

As the sound of the TARDIS died away, a shadow detached itself from the wall.


	11. The Fates

**I do not own the characters of Rose, The Doctor and Captain Jack. **

Eleri played with some switches on the only machine left working.

To her right, Chloe suddenly appeared.

"You did well." Eleri said quickly.

Chloe did not respond.

"Though the mission has been without flaws." Eleri carried on.

This time Chloe spoke up.

"I did what you asked me to. I kept them alive." Chloe answered, bordering on angry.

Eleri smiled.

"You still played though. Now we must change our plans." Eleri said quickly and started to walk away.

"Since when do the Fates have plans?" Chloe said. She knew of the existence of the project involving the Fates, by pure accident. Only 12 people, excluding Chloe, knew of the existence of the Fates and one of the most secret and dangerous mission of the Time Agency. The Fates were testing ground, and an accident. The complete repercussions of the 12's experiments has not yet been revealed, but trying to control Gods is something humans will never be able to do. For now, they must live with what happens.

"Since we were brought back." Eleri said and flicked her hand and Chloe disappeared back into the scenario which Rose and Marie had set earlier.

Another shadow detached itself from the wall.

"You could have just let her live you know." Cho said.

"Please she could have blabbed and besides she is no further use to us now." Eleri said quickly. Cho was getting more and more on her nerves. Ever since the Doctor regenerated into his Tenth Incarnation they had been watching him and playing a very dangerous game. The Valeyard Experiment and changing his past was just an experiment. They knew how valuable Rose was to him now, and not only that but his other companions from his past. The experiment was a success in all aspects, even leaving Captain Jack Harkness on the station. He would have no further part to play in their plans, but it did infuriate Eleri when they released what Rose had done. Jack Harkness' lifeline is now immune to everything. It did not matter for the time being. However Cho did. She had started to object from the word go and was seriously against what they were doing.

"That still doesn't give you the right to do that!" Cho said angrily.

"Since when have you become so passionate about Human Rights? We're the Fates. We start and end lives. Has Makosi done what she was intending to do?" Eleri asked, changing the subject quickly.

"No she is still there." Cho said. She did not like what Makosi was doing.

"No matter. The Doctor is not heading for Africa at the moment anyway. Come, we have work to do." Eleri said and walked away.

Cho gave an angry sigh and reluctantly followed.


End file.
